Public Affection
by tommydreamiaow
Summary: Dean ignores Seth in public.


After losing their tag titles on RAW to Cody Rhodes and Goldust, Roman Reigns thought Seth would need cheering up. Since he and Randy Orton were dating, he thought it would be nice to invite him. Randy might even put out, who knows? Seth was inviting Dean. Obviously. Dean couldn't keep his hands off of Seth. After being together for five years you would have thought he'd be over it. It's not like Seth could complain. His rough childhood only meant that he craved love and Dean had always wanted to give love. Perfect match really.

They were headed to some bar that was a few blocks away from their hotel. Roman was driving with Randy holding his hand. Dean and Seth on the other hand were making out like hormone raged teenagers. Roman saw them in the mirror and smiled; then he frowned because he knew what was going to happen when they exited the vehicle. Randy noticed the changed in his lover's reaction and questioned it.

"Nothing's the matter babe." Randy wasn't convinced. He could see straight through Roman's lie.

Once Roman found a parking spot, he eased the car into place and got out. Like a true gentleman he went over and opened Randy's door which earned him a kiss on the cheek and Randy snuggling up to him. The other two members of group were taking quite a while to leave Roman's SUV because Dean had began to strip Seth inside the car and attempted to take his best friend's back seat. It didn't matter whether Roman was watching or not. When Seth finally dressed himself up and got out of the car he went over to Dean and grabbed his hand. Randy noticed that Dean just pulled his hand away. Roman sighed. It was happening again and Seth was just going along with it like it was nothing.

A couple of hours into it and Seth was pretty out of it. He'd had four glasses of pure vodka and after about the second glass, he was just drinking for he fun of it. He kept reaching across to Randy and tracing his tattoos, acting like he'd never seen them before.

"Rome, I'm going to get some fries. Does anyone want anything?"

Seth climbed over Dean's lap. "Drink! More. I want some more please Randal?" He began pouting at Randy while Dean looked on. Disgusted by Seth's behaviour. Grabbing Seth by the sides and setting him down, he put some money in Randy's hand and told him to get his drunk boyfriend some fries. Roman offered to help but Randy politely declined the offer, saying he could manage. When Roman looked back at his fellow team members, he saw Seth draped all over Dean like a blanket while talking to the air. He thought about giggling but the look on the United States Champion's face wasn't pretty. Dean had the face of death. And he was glaring at his boyfriend.

"Dean, are we going to have sex tonight? I... I wanna ride you again... Hehe." Seth couldn't speak without giggling and Roman smiled a little. Seth's hand slithered down to Dean's button and fly. He undid the button with one hand and pulled down the zipper. Just as he was about to go down Dean grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. Seth looked like a deer caught in headlights. Not understanding what he did wrong.

"Seth what's wrong with you? Look, just go to the bathroom and wash your hands or something." He stood up, pulled Seth out and shoved him into the direction of the bathroom before sitting back down again. Randy finally returned with the promised fries. He was surprised that Seth was gone and all Dean has said to him was 'bathroom'.

"Dean. What the actual fuck is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you ignore Seth in public? Isn't he your boyfriend? I saw the two of you in the car. Even Randy turned around and saw you guys in the car. Why would you treat him like that? He's head over heels for you and you treat him like shit in public. He's been neglected enough times in his life. You of all people should know what he went through."

"Roman, we're not a straight couple. We're barely a couple at all. He understands that. Why can't you?"

This time it was Randy's turn to speak. "Oh please Dean. Shut the fuck up with that. You're doing the exact same thing The Rock did with Cena. My best friend constantly came to me, crying his eyes out I might add, because Dwayne refused to acknowledge John in front of his co-workers or anyone else. He'd invite John to movie sets and tell everyone that they were 'just friends'. How crushed do you think John felt? Let me tell you, he kept thinking that Dwayne didn't really want him and he was being used. He finally plucked up the courage and brought the subject up to Roman's dopey cousin, no offence babe, and now those two are married with a baby on the way. You might not see it but you're abusing Seth. _You _need to understand _that_."

Just then Seth returned from the bathroom, looking sickly and a little pale.

"I was sick..."

"All that damn alcohol. Come here..."

There was no point in being mean now. Randy and Roman had profiled him. Might as well let some concern come through. He let Seth use his thighs as a pillow and encouraged him to eat some fries. One by one Seth put the fries in his mouth, chewed and swallowed until there were no more left. Seth groaned and Dean pulled him closer so he could pat his back. Roman and Randy had really given him a wake up call. He hadn't actually realised how he was treating Seth. Maybe it was because Seth just went with it. His boyfriend never complained therefore there was nothing to fix.

"Can we leave now? I think little Sethie is all tired out. Pick him up Dean." Roman demanded while slinging an arm across Randy's shoulders. Dean followed orders and picked Seth up and carried him to the car. Although Seth wasn't heavy in the slightest, when he was drunk it was like carrying dead weight. After the challenge that was shoving Seth's unconscious body into Roman's back seat, they managed to make it back to the hotel just before 2 AM.

* * *

Getting to the hotel room was in fact a challenge. At random intervals Seth would stop and compliment fire extinguishers and grab towels from the maid carts lying around. When walking into the room, Dean looked at all of the items that Seth had obtained and thrown on the floor. Four towels, ten complimentary shampoos and a shower cap. Dean just walked past the mess and went to run a bath for Seth. In this state of mind, Seth would manage to drown himself in a shower. At least Dean could watch him while he was in the bathtub. The bath would help sober him up halfway. Exiting the bathroom he grabbed Seth, who was talking to the flowerpot, and led him into the bathroom where he began to undress him. He started to pull and tug at his clothes.

"Dean, what are you doing?!" Seth started to panic, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why are you surprised now? I always do this when you're too drunk to realize the difference between a plant and a person."

"Oh," Seth said with an embarrassed smile. "I can undress by myself though."

Dean only shrugged and watched Seth climb into bathtub. Dean used this valuable time to brush his teeth and change into the pyjamas he had already brought to the bathroom. It was easier if things worked out like this. If Dean had left Seth on his own while he had a shower, he would go round and mess up the whole hotel room and Dean would be up until nine o'clock in the morning fixing Seth's mess. This plan was easier. Dean would skip out on a shower so Seth was taken care of and then tuck him into bed. And he meant physically tuck so he couldn't move. Should Dean not go through with the tucking ritual, Seth would steal any available sleeping space from Dean and he'd be forced upon the couch. Once Seth was tucked in, Dean got in beside him, kissed his head and turned off the lamp. Seth shifted a bit in bed before sitting up and turning on the lamp.

"Dean? Where's my iPad?"

"What?"

"My iPad. I want to read my book Dean. Do you know where my iPad is?" Repeating the same word over and over was something done by Seth whilst slightly drunk. "I want my iPad..." Seth whimpered sadly, ready to get out of bed.

"Don't move. I'll get it."

Dean got out of bed, silently cursing himself for not wearing socks. He scoured the whole hotel room before finding it on top of Seth's suitcase. He tossed it onto Seth's slap and slid back into their bed. When Seth turned onto his side, Dean could see a paragraph in the book.

_When Kyle holds me in public, I feel like it's just us. Maria and Kyle in our own little bubble. He really keeps me safe. When he kisses me in public it's like... It's like I'm the only one that matters. The way he swings my hand when he holds it. Tickling me. Giving me a piggy back over a puddle... Kyle really is a great guy and I'm glad to have met him because I don't know what I'd do._

It clicked. The book was about public affection. Did that mean Seth knew about this all along? He was aware of the way that Dean treated him so he'd lost himself inside a fantasy world to feel as if he got what Maria was getting from Kyle.

"Seth, your book..."

"What about my book? Is it ripped?!" Seth started to panic once more.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Your book's fine but... It's about public affection."

"Well, not all of it is. It's just this one story. It's my favorite one. Kyle really makes Maria feel loved because her last boyfriend Jaques wouldn't pay attention to her in public. I really hope I can feel like that someday. Especially with you Dean. Don't worry about it though."

Seth turned back to his book and Dean frowned. Really? 'Don't worry about it.' That was just to get Dean's mind off of the subject. It all made sense. Dean wss abusing Seth. He treated him like shit.

"Sethie..."

"Mhm? "

"I'm so sorry. For the way that I treated you. I've been abusing you by not showing you any love in public and that's going to change."

"It's fine, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. It matters to you so in turn it matters to me."

"Oh, thank you."

"One more thing... did you mean what you said about riding me again?"

"Every word."

Seth disappeared underneath the sheets and Dean felt something warm envelope his cock. He had never grown tired of Seth's cocksucking skills becsuse he was so damn good at it. Whenever Seth sucked Dean into hardness he completely lost himself. If Seth had decided earlier in life that wrestling wasn't his thing, he could have always decided to become a courtesan and work in a whore house. Putting those thoughts aside, Dean unconsciously bucked up into Seth's mouth. Seth groaned around Dean's cock causing him to shoot his load without warning. Seth swallowed until there was nothing left. All the while Dean was just a panting mess.

"Babe, give us a warning next time yeah?"

"Hah, it's not my fault. I've been meaning to ask, who taught you to suck dick like that?"

"Corey Graves. Apparently he has Adrian begging him to stop before he comes. He just gave me tips and I just put them into action."

"Remind me to send Corey a fruit basket... Now enough about Corey. Shouldn't you be doing something cowgirl?"

Dean pointed to his dick which was standing proudly. Seth giggled and nodded. Seth climbed over Dean's lap and was about to lower himself onto Dean's dick.

"Babe wait! No prep? "

"Nope. I'm used to your size now. So I'll be fine. Trust me."

Seth whimpered as Dean's head penetrated his tight hole. Of course Seth lied so he could get it over with quicker. Dean held his hips to assist his boyfriend and avoid more pain. If Seth was in pain, Dean couldn't forgive himself if Seth had obtained an injury during sex. Seth was about half way down.

"Dean, pull me down onto your dick."

"You're sure about this?"

Seth nodded. Dean wanted to get it over with quickly so he pulled Seth down so fast that he hit Seth's prostate immediately. Seth went absolutely stiff. Then he let out a loud groan before beginning to impale himself on Dean's cock. After bouncing on Dean's cock for the best part of three minutes, Dean was definitely enjoying Seth's tight heat. He grabbed Seth's dick and began jerking it to match his rhythm. Seth sped up, as did Dean, They both came at the same time. Seth took off his ADTR shirt and cleaned them up with it. Even though it was Seth's favorite shirt, he knew how to get cumstains out. Seth slumped and started falling asleep on Dean's chest.

"Thanks Dean. I love you."

"Love you too babe. Love you too."

**Thamk you for reading. Will y'all be kind enough to review? **


End file.
